The Bachelor
by Noni-Doni
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki is an adorable, single, twenty-three year old who has nothing more to life than his work. Without his permission, his grandfather signed him up for a TV show to meet the young bachelor, Sasuke Uchiha! Now against his own will, along with five other man-hungry contestants, will Naruto fall in love and win his prize or fall hard and lose it all? SASUNARU RATED M YAOI
1. Stupid Letters!

_**A/N: Whats up guys! This is my very first fanfiction that I will start today because I thought since write stories, why not start posting! so I really hopoe you enjoy this, it is a SasuNaru fanfic and it's based on a new show that came out in the US today called The bachelor! / omg even though i'm 15, im just going to say, Juan Pablo is one yummy piece of meat! lol. enjoy this guys!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own both Naruto and Naruto Shippunden, I am only a loving fan of Kishimoto-san and I like to write stories of the characters in ways that I think (pfft, I so KNOW) are going to end up. Please take the time to read his work and watch his show that was produced, and thank you for reading my fanfic. I will say that in all of my stories, I will only state the DISCLAIMER ONCE. So do not get upset with me if I don't state a disclaimer.**_

_**WARNING: This fic is yaoi, meaning it is boy and boy love, full of everything you see in straight relationships. This is rated M and will have Yaoi, which is sex but my story is not a porn story, it is a story with plot and added yaoi to go along with it. Please if you don't like, don't read. There is nothing wrong with gay/lesbian couples, romances, ect. all that matters is that the two love each other, after all, God says to love one another, and love our neighbors. There is nothing in the bible that states that it is a sin to be Gay/lesbian. :)**_

_**enjoy!-**_

**~Author's POV~**

"WHAT IN THE HELL?!"

Naruto screamed, gaping down at a light pink envelope. His name was embroided in gold on the front in fancy letters. A red rose, with silver shavings decorating its petals, lay next to the note. He was for sure that the letter it's self would pay a years worth of rent. But it wasn't what was on the outside that bothered in, it was the note that once lied inside the envelope; now sitting crumpled on the ground. Naruto reached down cautiously, picking the crumpled paper off the ground and rereading the last sentence in his head.

_Congratulations, you have been accepted for the TV show, the bachelor. You will be picked up at ten am sharp, be ready!_

TV show.

The bachelor.

Ten am?!

The blond whisked around quickly, squinting to read the time his digital clock showed.

"Oh shit, it's already nine fourty-five! I have to-wait! I don't want to do this!" He groaned, pounding his fists against his head. "But it's considered rude to not show up since I was accepted... I didn't even send in an application!"

One more glance at the clock and Naruto decided to go ahead and pack, ask questions later. Who knows, they might compensate him for their mistake and that's just more money he could use for his own life.

A bright orange, over stuffed suitcase lay next to the door. Another, much smaller, orange suitcase came trudging from the hall, a tired blue eyed blond dragging it behind him. He looked at the clock to see the clock reading ten thirty-five.

Wait...ten thirty-five?

"What the fuck?!" Just as the angry blond was rushing to unpack his suitcase a knock on the door grabbed his attention. "...hello?" Naruto said warily, opening the door slowly. "Can I help you?" In the name of ramen do NOT let that be the real-estate owner.

"Ah...yes actually I'm here to pick up Mr. Uzumaki."

"That w-would be me..." The blond gave a relieved sigh. He eyed the strange man. He had brown hair pulled into a short ponytail and his skin was tan. A long scar ran from his one side of his cheek to his nose. Naruto just stared.

And stared.

And stared some more.

"Aha, I'm Mr. Iruka, pleased to meet you Mr. Uzumaki." He said nervously.

"You can just call me Naruto."

"We'll Naruto," Iruka started, picking up the largest of the orange suitcases. "Let's go shall we? It's a short drive to the airport but we'll need to get there as fast as we can if we want to meet the other contestants in Florida."

"You we're late."

By how red Iruka's face was getting, Naruto was tempted to hide behind the door in case the bomb went off.

"U-um...I was delayed a bit...my friend was busy filling the tank if you know what I mean..." Iruka coughed.

"We'll that's understandable since gas tanks take a while to fill...then again I don't have a car so..."

Silence erupted and Iruka just stared at the blond male in front of him._ "I think we're talking about two totally different tanks..."_ Iruka screamed in his mind. He shook his head and looked at his watch. "...right...Off to Florida!"

"...ok...wait, Florida?" The blond followed the brown haired man out the door with his other suitcase, making sure to lock the house before leaving.

"Yes, your bachelor-"

"He's not mine." Naruto stated quickly.

"We'll not yet, at least if you catch his eye...anyway he lives in Konoha, Florida. He is the president at Uchiha corporation, his brother, Itachi Uchiha, owns the corporation and is the CEO." Iruka continued to speak as he gently placed the suitcase into the back of the car, Naruto did the same. "His name is Sasuke Uchiha, and boy does he attract everyone, girls and guys. He finds the attention annoying which is ironic considering he signed up for this show to begin with."

Naruto chuckled. "Sounds like my kinda guy. He sounds like a real bastard too." Iruka smiled, opening the passenger seat for the blond, then getting into the drivers seat himself.

"Well he wrote down on the paper that he enjoys training, as in fighting, he doesn't like excitement, and prefers if people show manners or some form of decency."

"Yep," Naruto groaned. "A real bastard. A teme. Yeah that's my new nickname for him, that stupid teme." The blond laughed. "We'll I perfer adventure, so naturally I'm always excited, and I rather if people show their true selves instead of hiding behind triangle napkins and so-spotless-there's-not-an-atom-to-be-seen houses."

The brown haired man laughed nervously, putting the car into gear and backing out of the driveway. Naruto stuck his earphones in and turned on his good ol' rock in roll as he watched the green tree's fade into tall, glass buildings.

Iruka glanced at Naruto before releasing a nervous sigh. "Please God, please oh please don't let hell break loose."

But everyone knows, you can't pray for something to stop that's already started.

**A/N: So how was that? please give me your opinion! I accept critique as it will help me to become a better writer. :) I will post chapter 2 tomorrow so keep in check R&R please! Ja ne!**


	2. The mansion!

_**A/N: Sup! Lemme tell you guys something. I certainly did not expect to find 52 (reviews, followers, favs combined) all in my spam folder! That was something! Fo reals, everything else like my updates from other people's stories were in the right place! Haha, so for now on all my chapters will be at this long. I always make first chapters somewhat short so everyone can get a better grasp at whats going on. I found that out since people tend to understand a story and it's plot line better if the first chapter is short and the rest is long, mixed in, or get's gradually longer. :/ I thank you for all the reviews! I love you guys And so I bring forth Chapter 2! *Also, I wanted this story to be AU so it takes place in Florida, but I added Konoha as a new city. :)**_

_**Enjoy!-**_

**~Author's POV~**

By the time the plane arrived in Konoha, the main city of Florida, Naruto was pooped.

The plane ride was probably the worst experience in his life. The flight attendants constantly came by his seat with the try some of this, try some of that, oh your not allowed to do this sir. Children were seat jumping, and screaming, and one person thought it was alright to use his shoulder as their own personal pillow for three and a half hours. Not to mention thgere just so happened to be a slight delay because someone's baby couldn't wait the extra thirty minutes to pop right on out! Naruto so hoped this accidental trip would be worth it in the end.

"Hey Naruto, are you part japanese?" Iruka suddenly asked. Naruto blinked, Iruka's voice bringing him back to reality. He nodded his head in approval.

"Yes I am, but I'm American too. Half and half. Why the sudden interest?"

"Well you see, Sasuke is mostly Japanese, but also part American. I was thinking of things you two might have in common and so far it's just that, fighting, and possibly your height." Iruka stated, picking up the blond's suitcase as it came by on the conveyer belt.

"Well don't expect much...can I ask you something?"

"You can ask me anything Naruto."

The blond nodded. "To be honest, this whole trip was an accident." Naruto spoke slowly. "I never applied for this...bachelor thing. I don't even have enogh money to pay rent, more or less pay to get on this show. Any reason why I might be here?"

Iruka laughed. "Are you that nervous to meet Sasuke, that you decided to make up a story?! Ha!"

"Ah...no I'm not making it up. I really never did sign up for this. I have no interest or reason to do so."

The brunette's laughter began to die down, and his smile fell when he saw Naruto was serious. With a sigh he rummaged through his suit pocket, pulled out a few folded papers, and handed them off to the blond. "Those are your registration forms, I have copies so it's okay for you to keep those. Please check them later though, because it seems the other contestants are over there waiting for us."

With a nod, Naruto placed the forms in his jean pocket. As they got closer, he examined each person that stood there waiting for them with either a frown or chatting away with the person next to them.

A girl with short pink hair that reached her shoulders, emerald green eyes that sparkled magnificently, and perfect, olive colored skin. While she was beautiful and Naruto felt a small attraction to her, he wouldn't deny that her forehead was...er...slightly large. Her name tag on her red mini dress read Sakura Haruno.

The next girl had bleach yellow hair pulled up into a high ponytail, and one long piece of her hair was pulled over to the side, a substitute for bangs. She wore a purple turtle neck shirt with light blue skinny jeans. Naruto squinted to read her name. Ino Yamanaka. Huh, she looked familiar...

Next in the row was a boy, his face slightly red as he glanced down at his feet, occasionally mumbling some words that the male next to him was replying to. This shy boy had black hair that was styled into a japanese bowl cut. His brown eyes were big and wide, and one noticable feature that Naruto saw instantly was the boy had slightly larger than normal eyebrows. His name read Lee Rock, but honestly, the blond was already planning a nickname for him.

Another girl who Naruto found interesting, she had ruby red eyes and long red hair that was straight on one side and spiked on the other. She gave a cheeky smile and winked. Naruto's first thought was complete whore but hey, don't judge a book by it's cover. Her name was Karin, and Naruto found himself also thinking he has met this girl before. Her red hair was a color of someone else he had long forgotten.

The final and last contestant was most likely Naruto's favorite so far. The boy was fricken cool for Pete sake's! His hair was a fiery red, his eyes the color of sea foam, they gave off a stare that said come any closer and your road kill. Naruto especially liked about this guy was that he had a tattoo that was written in Japanese and Naruto knew that was the one word he couldn't decipher. His name was Gaara Sabaku.

The blond jumped a bit at the sound of a loud shout coming from the taller man next to the group. "My little dolphin has came swimming back to me!" A man with spiked silvery hair cried. He had a headband that was wrapped around his right eye and he had his black scarf pulled up to his nose. If it wasn't so cold in Konoha, Naruto would declare him an assassin's creed geek, or maybe a ninja...pfft, yeah.

"Ah! Kakashi stop it!" Iruka cried, trying to get lose of the man's hold, but that proved to be of failure. Naruto chuckled, looking around and noticing he was the only one with two suitcases.

Well damn.

"Haha, this is embarrassing..." Naruto mumbled.

"How so?" Lee asked, giving Naruto a wide smile. The blond swore Gaara flashed him a death glare.

"Oh it's just...I feel like I packed more things then needed seeing as everyone only has one suitcase..."

"That's because girls are pro's at fitting several closets into one suitcase." Sakura scoffed, Ino giggled and Naruto looked away.

"Yeah well some of us aren't ugly chicks with sagging tits you know." Gaara mumbled. Naruto snorted, watching Sakura flame up into a heated mess.

Bushy-brows, Naruto's new nickname for the boy, began to jump up and down. "So I'm Lee! This here is my wonderful best friend from my youthful years, Gaara!" Lee shouted, wrapping his arms around Gaara's own. The red head flushed a bright red and shook Lee off who only giggled harder. "Aww! Your so shy Gaara!"

"Whatever..." He mumbled.

Naruto smiled. "Nice to meet you both! Gaara your pretty cool, although, it's okay to get nervous or embarrassed sometimes."

"Hush Blondie." Gaara whispered, looking up at the sky.

"...my name's Naruto by the way." The blond said, looking back at Iruka who had finally given up on escaping, and probably life all together.

"Anyways g-guys, ow! Kakashi don't bite! You guys can go on ahead, there's a white limo out front, we'll meet you there, OW!"

"Can I finish what we we're doing earlier?" Kakashi whispered. "I really need to release some of this sexual tension."

Naruto's jaw dropped. "IS THAT WHY YOU WE'RE LATE?!"

Iruka smiled nervously. "Haha, I thought you knew what I meant..."

"LIKE HELL I DID!"

**•|||||||||||||||||||||||SasuNaru||||||||||||||||||||||||||•**

The time on Iruka's watch read about four in the afternoon. All throughout the limo drive he managed to endure Kakashi's molestation, the girls whining about food and the boys attempting to play finger football with a window remote. Fortunately, that remote ended up hitting Kakashi in the head and knocking him out. One less problem to have dealt with. The group was now walking on the sidewalk, a few blocks from the only mansion on the entire street.

"I really am not supposed to be here! I don't even have money to pay my rent!" Naruto gritted his teeth, pulling on his hair. "And Mr. Dolphin up there doesn't belive me! I swear i'm going to lose it! I even have a job interview tomorrow...I have a job interview...Oh my god, what am I going to do?!" Lee looked at him with a sympathetic smile.

"Well, you have the forms right? You can always prove whether you signed them or not, but it's best to do that later. For now, think of this as...Good luck! It's your chance to actually meet someone who might be your forever!"

Naruto raised a brow and looked at Gaara who shrugged In return, clicking off his mp3 and picking up his pace on the sidewalk. "Why are you here?" Naruto asked. "Do you like this teme? Or are you in it for his money?"

"Oh heavens no!" Lee shouted, waving his hands in defense. "I'm here with Gaara because we we're supposed to meet Some friends for a highschool reunion but..." Lee looked down. "We didn't have enough money to travel all the way here to Florida and back so once we found out we could pretend to be looking for a bachelor, and come here for half the price, that's what we did. They also pay for the trip back so it all works out in the end!"

Naruto nodded. "That's a smart plan it's just...there's one flaw."

"And what's that?" Gaara asked, keeping his gaze in front of him. Naruto looked at the red head. _"Eavesdrop much?"_ The blond thought.

"Well for one," Naruto begin. "I support your plan one hundred percent, I mean seriously, free money is free money. The cheaper the better. Its just what if...he falls in love with one of you? What if one of you falls in love back. You'll stay with Sasuke here in Konoha while the other goes back to where ever you guys came from."

"That's...you..." Lee stuttered, having trouble to find words. "Um...that's just an 'if' statement, it won't happen because...because I'm already in love with someone else so..."

Naruto noticed Gaara falter in his step, strange... "That's the point of an 'if' statement though. So...What if..." Naruto chose his next words carefully. "What if Gaara falls in love with Sasuke, what if those two end up together?"

"But he promised to be there for me..."

"But..." Naruto closed his mouth and Not wanting to talk any further. _"Great job Naruto!"_ He thought _"Screw up someone else's life why don't you!"_. The walk was a bit quieter, until Gaara spoke.

"I know I said I would be there for you," The red head began, his tone a bit angry. "But does that mean I have to give up my whole life just for you?!"

Lee froze. "Gaara I didn't mean-"

"What if I fall in love? Are you just going to take away my happiness?!" Gaara hissed. Lee looked as though he wanted to crawl in a whole and die. He probably would have to if it wasn't for Naruto's slight grip on his arm cuff. Turning swiftly on his heel, Gaara walked up ahead past Sakura and Ino. Iruka held a hand out and told him to wait as Kakashi went up to the doorstep of the mansion. Ah, they we're here!

Naruto looked up. Damn! The house was huge! He sure wouldn't mind spending a few days in this place. The outside looked almost like a fairytale castle, minus the crumbling stones, creaky draw-bridge, and alligator infested moat. For unknown reasons, images of him in princess dresses and crowns we're popping up in his mind. Ick!

"Ah, Kakashi-sama, Iruka-sama, I see you've brought our guest that will be staying with us for the next few weeks." Naruto looked down from the roof to the front door where a sickly pale man stood. His narrow eyes and deep cheekbones gave him the look of a snake and Naruto frowned at this. As if he would walk in there not knowing who this creepy guy was! Forget don't judge a book by it's cover, this guy wouldn't even count as that! "Welcome all of you to the Uchiha mansion! I am Orochimaru, a Nobel and loyal friend to the Uchiha's. I am also the director of the show, The Bachelor. I will have Kabuto show you to your rooms in a moment, but please, for now come inside and I'll introduce you to our star tonight, Sasuke Uchiha!"

"Kyaa! Can I meet him first?!" Screamed Sakura who jumped in front of Gaara. Ino shoved her way to the front and batted her eyelashes.

"No sweetie you can't! It's girls first remember?" Ino smirked just as Sakura growled.

"Shut up you pig!"

"Bill board brow!"

"Slut!"

"Whore!"

"UGH..." Naruto groaned. "Girls your both pretty, now shut up so we can go to our rooms!" Lee kept quiet, following Naruto up the front porch. Orochimaru moved out an arm, blocking their way in and gazed down at the two young men.

"Why don't you introduce yourselves, hmm?" The snake like man whispered. He stared at Naruto, only to get a face full of the evil eye, so he adverted his gaze to Lee, who squirmed uncomfortably. "Care to tell me your name?" He repeated once more, but now directed towards Lee.

But before Lee could answer, a flash of red stepped in front of him..

"Let's meet this Sasuke and then go to our rooms. I'm tired and am not in the mood to deal with any...attackers right about now." The red head growled, putting emphasis on the word attacker as Orochimaru gazed down at him.

"Of course, please, all of you follow me. We will do introductions later." The Orochimaru moved out of the way, using his hand as an invitation to enter the mansion. Everyone walked through the front doors except Naruto who looked back at Iruka for confirmation on there earlier topic.

But the brunette and his boyfriend were gone. It was then Naruto noticed the two had left during Sakura and Ino's name calling jamboree.

"Are you going to come in Naruto?"

"Ah, yes..." The blond whispered, stepping through the doorway. He paused, narrowing his eyes and turning around to face Orochimaru. "How the hell do you know my name?!"

"Hmm?" Orochimaru questioned, closing the front doors and walking up next to the blond. "I know your name because I know _you_."

"What do you mean-"

"All I will say is that I am...friends with your grandfather. Very good friends." Orochimaru stated slowly. Naruto gazed back at the sickly pale man with uneasy eyes before quickly walking down the hall to where he found the rest of the contestants.

The living room was extravagant. A glass chandelier hung in the middle of the dome like room. An auburn oak coffee table took up the space in the middle of the room. Cream colored walls, dark brown trimmings, velvet sofa's, apple scented candles, and a deep red carpet, probably made to hide wine spills. Pictures were strung neatly on the wall, each one holding one person or a group of them. A butler came in with a tray full of goodies and sat the on the coffee table, taking a bow, and leaving the room.

Naruto loved the way the living room looked, though he would switch out most of the red for orange, he couldn't complain as the mansion was completely well decorated, well, of what he's seen so far that is.

But the blond's wasn't focused on the lovely room. He wasn't focused on the tasty snack platter set before them. He was focused on the angel that stood in the doorway. That porcelain skin that only seemed to glow brighter with his dark raven colored hair. His bangs were split down the middle and left to hang off in the sides, accenting his already defined face. The male had such a lean body with plenty of muscle tone that Naruto found, for some reason, highly attractive. And those piercing black orbs.

Oh how they just stared back at him with such force, it was as though the man was purposely trying to see through everything that the blond was.

It made him feel opened, naked, free to be seen.

And yet, as embarrassing as it felt, he couldn't let go of that gaze. Naruto was glued to his seat by those eyes. He was melting on the spot, trying to organize the mix of emotions while at the same time, attempting to not let them show. He wasn't gay, at least, he thought he wasn't until now. Maybe it was just this one person that he found to be so alluring. Naruto finally broke their gaze and tried to focus on his new friend Lee, who was having just as much trouble with hi own buddy Gaara.

Hint the word _'tried'_, then his cellphone rang.

**A/N: how was that? I needed Gaara and Lee to be a little upset in this chapter for this story to work, so sorry if it seems quite early! ^^ Heehee i'm really liking how the other chapters are coming along so I hope you all enjoy the story to its fullest! R&R please! Ja ne!**


	3. say what!

**A/N: Ohohohoho, so I know this is short, i'll be posting another chapter later today. I'm sorry that it's been so long but right now I've been stuck in yet another sonw storm and we've had no electricity for about week! I know! and since I can't upload from my iPhone, I had really no other way to post the chapter updates Let me tell you, eating dry cereal and peanut butter sandwiches (no jelly) is the worse meal ever! Well now we have to go shopping since everything in the fridge practically died from the lack of no freezer T.T ah well...so enjoy this update and let's hope for the best that the electricity doesn't go out again.**

**Did I mention we got 9 inches right now!? And it's still snowing! I'm definetly going sledding tomorrow! ^^**

***Hi guys! so I updated chapter 1-3 because one of our guest reveiwers had an excellent point! I went back and named itachi head CEO and sasuke the president!* those are the only changes ^^**

**~Author's POV~**

"Ah..." Naruto stood up quickly off the sofa, struggling to pull his phone out of his back pocket. "I'll just...I'll be right back." The blond finally said, looking around the room apologetically. "Hello?" Said Naruto, as he walked down the hallway to the front door. He stood there leaning up against the wooden oak door frame.

"Naruto! How's my favorite grandson!"

"Hey! Pervy sage! What's up? I haven't heard from you since...well, a long time!"

"...good to hear you've added some words to your vocabulary." Jiraiya said sarcastically. "And what did I tell you about the nickname!"

"It suits you though!" Naruto chuckled. "I mean you work in a shrine, and stare at the female employees all day."

"Don't knock it till you try it!"

Naruto rolled his eyes, already imagining his grandfather winking at his own comment. "Yeah yeah, so...any reason why you called? I'm pretty, er, busy."

"Ah that's right, your on that TV show, The Bachelor, huh?."

Naruto raised a brow. "Are they already airing the show?" The blond questioned, looking at the potted Agave plant suspiciously. Jiraiya laughed.

"No no, not yet they haven't, at least, not in up here in japan."

"Then how do you-"

"Besides the point," Jiraiya interrupted. Naruto frowned. "When do you plan on coming up here to visit your old gramps?"

"Well," Naruto smiled. "Now wouldn't be a good time, but I promise, the moment I have a enough money I'll come visit you."

"You should just let me pay for you."

"No, I don't want to have to rely on you for everything. Besides your getting old, no offense, so save that money for yourself."

"Hey-"

"Hold on." Naruto whispered, pressing the phone to his shoulder just as Orochimaru started to walk towards him.

"I couldn't help but overhear that you were talking to Jiraiya-san. May I speak to him? It's been so long..." The snake-like man replied smoothly.

Naruto laughed nervously, pressing the red phone button and ending the call. "Ah sorry, but he just got called back into work by his boss."

"Oh how unfortunate. Maybe next time? Or better yet, you can give me his number."

up line?! "Uh, Yeah...is there anything else I can help you with?" The snake-like man let out a soft chuckle; Naruto flinched at this. It sounded like someone had let out a big breath of air, and that sent shivers up the blond's spine.

"I should be saying that, after all, you are our guest. It a pleasure to hear those words directed towards me though. It doesn't happen often." He smiled, taking a step forward, in which Naruto followed by taking a step back.

_"I can see why."_ Naruto thought. Orochimaru continued to speak.

"There is something you can help me with, but I'm afraid I will have to ask you that later. It seems some of your new...friends are anxious for your return. And Sasuke-sama is about to show you to your rooms. Kabuto was going to do the job but it seems he will be helping out tonight with me. Sasuke-sama has specifically requested that you are to be by his side throughout the tour. I'm absolutely sure you wouldn't want to miss this opportunity to get closer to him now would you?" Naruto nodded slowly, walking back towards the living room as Orochimaru moved out of the way.

"Naruto!" Lee shouted, jumping up to hug his new friend of so far, one day. "You were gone for so long I thought something had happened!"

Naruto smiled, a confused expression on his face._ "I was gone for like five minutes, maybe even less..."_ He thought as Lee continued to chatter on about what he had missed.

"So we're going to see where are rooms are now and such...did you know Sasuke-san has a brother? He won't tell us much other than his brother is the CEO of Uchiha Corp and isn't usually considered part of the family." Naruto raised his brow. Wow that sounds a lot like...

The blond chuckled evilly. "Oh really," he stated extra loud, looking over at Sasuke who seemed to have caught on to his loud voice. "It seems to me that Teme here is jealous of his brother!"

"Really?! Now that you mention it..." Lee shouted in surprise. Naruto's smile grew bigger when he saw the raven haired man narrow his eyes. "Sibling rivalry, what can you do?"

The blond nodded in agreement, turning towards Gaara who still sat on the couch with a blank expression. "Don't you dare drag me into your bully gang."

Naruto shrugged. "Whatever you say Mr. Grumpy-pants."

"Hehe."

"...what did you just call me?"

Naruto bit his lip, trying to hold back a smirk. Man! Teasing people was fun! He hasn't done this since high school! "I said you are my most favorite person in the world!"

"Naruto!" Lee whined nervously, just as said blond broke into a fit of laughter. Gaara stood up and smacked Naruto in the back of the head. And while Lee scolded Gaara for hitting there 'new friend' Naruto only lazily smiled. Why? Because he saw that hint of amusement in Gaara's eyes, whether anyone else saw it or not. That means he's cracked one of several angry nuts in this room.

"If your done here Dobe, I would like us all to get started with the tour."

"Ha! Dobe!" Naruto cackled. "Gaara! Teme is calling Lee dead-last!"

Gaara sighed. "He called_ you_ Dobe, Naruto."

"WHAT?!"

Sasuke smirked. "You don't like that? I think the name fits you well."

"Why you!-TEME it doesn't fit at all!"

"Hn...fits better than your pants."

Naruto felt his face go red and the girls began to laugh. He had to will himself not to check and look if his pants were fitting or not. Naruto began to feel very self-conscience, after all, as poor as he was, some of his clothes were from back in ninth grade. He wouldn't be surprised if he looked like he was about to go picking through the rice paddies. Not wanting to let his humiliation show, Naruto put on his best smirk and looked Sasuke straight in the eyes. "You would like though, wouldn't you," the blond said as he crossed his arms. "Let you get a good look at the wonderful ass you'll never have."

"I don't need a good ass to attract women," Sasuke scoffed. He looked Naruto over. "Not that you could get any."

"Good one!" Sakura cried, placing her hand on her hips. Ino laughed along with her. Karin only smiled, stuck between choosing whether Sasuke was being a jerk or just plain hilarious.

"That proves your not smart at all!" Naruto snickered. Sasuke raised a brow, awaiting an answer. "If I'm here, what makes you assume I'm into women? You can get many girls, but they can't work it as good as I can in bed!" The blond ignored the laser zapping glares from the females in the room, including several maids who came in to check on the commotion.

_"Good in bed! Tch! If that'll ever happen!."_ Naruto thought sourly to himself. The raven haired man seemed to have acknowledge that sentence though, and Naruto began to slightly worry if Sasuke was going to use that to his advantage.

"Oh really, then if you don't mind, i'll hold you to that." Sasuke said as if reading his mind. That was all he said before gesturing for everyone to follow him as he made his way towards the stairs near the front door hallway. Naruto just stood there, his mouth wide open.

I'll hold you to that.

I'll hold you to that.

I'LL HOLD YOU TO THAT.

"Naruto?..." Lee whispered, reaching a hand out to the blond's shoulder. Gaara grabbed Lee's hand and shook his head. "Come on Naruto, we are wasting precious youth the longer we stay here."

"...m'kay." The blond mumbled, rubbing his temples with his forefingers as he sarted up the stairs. "Like hell I'm gonna stand next to that bastard." Naruto hissed, remembering Orochimaru's words from earlier. "I will purposely fall off these stairs before that happens!"

"Then he'll just be carrying you the rest of the way." Gaara blanked as he walked past Naruto with Lee following behind. "That seems worse."

Naruto frowned. "Then I will stab him with whatever fingers are still movable."

The red head almost smiled. Almost. "You do that then."

"Of course." Naruto snickered as they made it to the top of the stairs. He looked around the top level, peering at the strange sculptures that we're spread out going down the hallway. Slowing to a stop, the blond found himself intrigued with one of the statues. The sculpted figure was that of a man, his hair spiky like his own but much longer. He also seemed to wear what looked like a robe of some sort, something he's seen before back in japan...The expression on the stone mans face was equal to that of someone with strong determination and a kind heart. Naruto couldn't help but smile at that thought. Naruto reached out to trace that facial features of the statue. "I wonder who that is..." He whispered mostly to himself.

"Your intrigued with the identity of this wonderful man too?" A voice said. Naruto jumped, screaming his lungs out as he clutched his chest. Sasuke turned around quickly hearing the frightening yell, only to narrow his eyes as he shouted,

"ITACHI!"

**A/N: sucky ending is sucky -.- sigh...the best I can do for now, anywho, I might as well start asking questions, get you all involved (rolls up sleeves.) Starting with the help from our characters!**

**Sasuke: T-T Hn...**

**Naruto: Oh! Lemme ask the question!**

**Me: Ok, what will the winner get?**

**Kakashi: How about me (wiggles eyebrows)**

**Iruka: -.- no...**

**Gaara: do something everyone most likely wants (inspects nails)**

**Me: . ...all of you guys brought to life?**

**Sasuke: No you idiot, a story, a one-shot!**

**Me: Oh! XD alright guys you heard Sasuke, the prize will be a One-shot of your choice. You can choose any character and/or scenario or choose your characters and have a surprise scenario! yay! Naruto! Give them the question!**

**Naruto: Dumbass Teme...huh?! What? Oh! ok the question is...(opens envelope) *In the manga, chapter 347 Konohomaru portrays what two characters with the sexy no jutsu?***

**alright see u guys later! ja ne!**


	4. Oh so your Itachi

**A/N: Whooo! Chapter 4! And congratulations to ****Dark Blue Princess****! You were the first to have gotten it right! I saw that a lot of you guys also got the same answer to! ^^ Dark Blue Princess, you may claim your prize anytime you wish!**

**I would like to thank all you guys for always reviewing! It makes me so happy! :D and i'd like to thank ****Guest ****for telling what I can correct so I went back and fixed chapters 1-3 and changed Sasuke to president and Itachi to Head CEO. ^^ As I said before, I accept critique as it helps me to become a better writer and so I give chapter 4! **

**Sasuke: .**

**Me: what?**

**Sasuke: where the hell did Itachi come from?**

**Me: ask Naruto, I didn't call itachi for this act! :/**

**Naruto O.O ehehehe...**

**~Author's POV~**

"ITACHI!" Sasuke yelled furiously, his hands clutching tightly into fists.

Said man looked towards his younger brother, who's eyes were red with anger. Itachi said nothing, only giving a small smile that was sadly, hidden behind his snow covered scarf. Itachi looked down at the startled blond who was still frantically trying to recover from the sudden scare. Sasuke marched passed the group and yanked Naruto behind him by his arm. "What the hell do you want?! And stop popping up out of nowhere!"

"Ne, little brother, your on TV remember? Don't blow a shorter fuse than you've already had." Itachi looked at his scarf, the snow beginning to melt on it. He pretended to ignore Sasuke's who steamed with anger. "Did you know it just recently started snowing? It's coming down quite hard..."

"I don't care if it's snowing!" Sasuke shouted, Naruto was currently looking for a window. He wanted to see the snow too..."And I'm not blowing a fuse! I'm perfectly fine!"

Itachi shook his head. "A man who deceives one self is a man who deserves no respect."

"...say what now?" Naruto questioned, his mind boggled over such a phrase. His mission to see the snow would have to continue later.

"It means that if you are not honest with yourself and choose to deny it, then who's to say you'll be honest with others?" Sasuke mumbled, glaring at his older brother. "Your always using those phrases that mean nothing!"

The older male waves his hand in the air, looking up at the statue Naruto had been inspecting moments earlier. "Those _'phrases'_ were great words said from him, the man of many mystery's, in his last months of life. Those words are said to help guide those to a better life."

"Oh!" Naruto shouted, pounding his closed fist into his palm. "My grandfather used to always tell me that if you don't work for something, you'll gain nothing!" The blond smiled proudly.

"That's right," Itachi began, nodding his head towards Naruto. "He must be a fan of those lines because that was one of the few main phrase's that this man," He gestured towards the statue. "Had stated many times before. Actually did you know-"

"Yes, that's great and all," Sasuke interrupted, clearly annoyed. "I'm sure they don't want to hear another boring story, and I am giving them a tour of the mansion, so if you please..."

"I see," Itachi murmured sadly. Sasuke looked away. Why were having brothers so difficult? "I will be taking my leave then." The older raven haired man continued. "As for you," Itachi grabbed Naruto's arm, successfully pulling him out from behind Sasuke. He pressed a gentle kiss to the top of the hand, causing the blond to blush. "I wouldn't mind seeing you later. It's nice to know there's someone I can share some same interests with."

"Er..."

"Come find me tommorow, I can make your day a lot more enjoyable then when your around my grumpy little brother." Itachi murmured. Naruto looked away, laughing quietly and finding Lee nodding his head with a thumbs up and a big smile.

"Um...sure?" Naruto answered, hearing Sasuke growl in protest. Itachi gave a pleased hum, letting go of the blond's hand and wishing everyone good luck.

"Wow!" Sakura gushed. "He sure likes you Naruto! Though I wouldn't see why, your pretty cute!"

The blond blinked. Did Sakura just compliment him? "Ah what do you-"

"I mean," The pink haired girl strutted back to walk with Naruto as Karin took her place beside Sasuke in the front. "He's gorgeous! You should definitely date Itachi."

"...It almost sounds like your trying to kick me out of the competition." Naruto chuckled. Sakura paused, her smile fading before coming back a bit too strong. She playfully bumped Naruto with her elbow. "Well you see," She started, lazily connecting her hands behind her back. "Sasuke has been staring at you a lot since we got here and I don't like that all. I worked my butt off to get my daddy to pay money for me to be on this show, and I promise you that will not be a waste." She noticed the Blond tense.

Naruto kept silent. _"That's pretty creepy..."_ He thought to himself after hearing that Sasuke had been staring at him practically all day.

"It's just, I don't want to have to compete with you, especially sense your earning his favor already, and you haven't even spoken a full conversation with him!" Her shoulders slumped and Sakura looked down.

The blond let out a sigh. "It's not like I'm in love with him," Sakura perked up at this. "In fact, you can have the Teme for all I care, I'm just here by mistake."

Sakura smiled. "Really?! How lucky for me! I guess I don't have to worry about you now!" She giggled happily. "One more thing, stop calling my Sasuke that name." Naruto looked back her with suprise. "Because, knowing you both can speak a language I don't know, for all that's worth, you and him could be telling each I love you." Before Naruto could retort back, Sakura had skipped back up to the front, throwing her arms around Sasuke.

"Hah..." Naruto sighed. "This is why I stayed single..."

**•||||||||||||||||||||||SASUNARU||||||||||||||||||||||•**

Near the end of the day, the tour had been finished. Thankfully, there had been no fights, well, besides the mental ones Naruto was having with himself. Oh...maybe that fight between Ino and Sakura does count. The blue eyed blond shivered. Who knew girls could get so violent with fists once the other ran out of retorts...

Besides all that, Naruto had memorized where two out of seven bathrooms were, the entrance to kitchen and the entrance to the library. Itachi's office just so happened to be right next to the second bathroom Naruto had memorized. Sasuke had introduced the maids that would be there to help if needed, his two German Shepards that liked to roam around where ever they pleased and jump random people from behind, and his own room where he stays. _"It's like he was asking for the girls to rape him in his sleep."_ Naruto snickered at this thought, receiving strange looks from those around him.

"What's so funny?" Lee asked, his arm linked through Gaara's.

"Oh nothing...are you guys friends again?" Naruto whispered. Lee smiled, nudging Gaara with his arm. The red head kept his same expression, but nodded as a reply.

"Yeah, I realized that Gaara can't always be there for me. He has to live his own life too! So we made up!"

Naruto squinted his eyes. "Don't you need his protection though? You can't fight."

Lee bit his lip. "Um...you see, I was a top notch fighter once! I got my black belt in fifth grade! But..." Lee took a deep breath in, his arm constricting tighter around Gaara's. "There was...an accident I got into about two years ago and ever since then, I haven't been able to fight at all. I mean, I still can but...but it's tough, tougher than the training Gai-sensei had me go through!"

Lee pumped his free hand in the air and Naruto swore he saw fire burning within those round eyes. "Er...who's Gai-sensei?" The blond sweatdropped.

"His trainer. That's who he received his black belt from." Gaara blanked, running a hand through his red hair with an annoyed face.

"Gaara doesn't really like Gai-sensei." Lee said nervously. "I don't see why though."

"The man is crazy. End of story."

Naruto laughed. "Really? I want to meet this guy!"

While Naruto continued to make a ruckus in the back of their mini caboose, Sasuke tried to block out the girls next him and listen in to what was going on behind him.

"Sasuke!" Karin shouted. The raven haired man turned to look at the red headed female with a small glare.

"What is it?"

"Well I-I was wondering," She stuttered, pulling off her thick-framed glasses and tucking them in her shirt pocket. "Would you like to-"

"Hey!" Ino cried. "What do you think your doing leaning in so close to Sasuke?!"

Karin quickly slipped her glasses on. "I was asking him a question bleach-for-brains!"

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?!"

"Both of you just SHUT-UP!" Sasuke growled, ripping his arms from their grip. The girls trembled before screaming with heart filled eyes.

"He's so cool!" They shouted in unison.

Sasuke showed them all to there rooms, mostly because the faster he did, the faster he could get away from them. Naruto loved his room, it just so happened to have an orange bedspread! The carpets were like the living rooms and the walls a slightly lighter color. There was just one problem, his room was right across from the damn Teme! Lee and Gaara were lucky enough to have there rooms on either side of Naruto, and Sakura tried to convince Naruto to trade rooms with her, as hers was at least five doors down from Sasuke's, just as the other girls rooms were.

And damn did Naruto take her up on her offer, until the raven haired man had said the rooms were specifically tailored so they couldn't switch.

Specifically tailored his ass! All the rooms looked practically the same! Besides the bedspreads of course. The blond wondered how the Teme knew his favorite color, or maybe it was a coincidence.

With a loud groan, Naruto flopped into his bed, a clock ticking in the background as its time read eleven thirty pm. The once clean room was now strewn with clothes from his suitcase; pictures, important papers, and family items were also mixed about the mess. Ugh..." The blond groaned again, giving up on the task altogether.

"Hey." Sasuke said, knocking lightly on the open door. His body leaning onto it for support. He shook his head at the sight if the room. Only children could make such messes, then again...

Naruto turned his head, making sure to glare extra hard. "What do you want Teme, can't you see I want to sleep!"

"Well I'm not one to judge Dobe, but if sleeping in piles of clothes are comfortable..."

Naruto shot up, growling as he bawled his fist. "If you came here to insult me then get the hell out! I don't need people like you telling me what I look like or how I live!"

The raven haired man strode forward, sitting down on the bed. Naruto had the sudden urge to just shove the man right off, but instead, he sat cross-legged, chest out and arms crossed. He did get a kick out seeing the raven haired man face plant after tripping over the blond's second unopened suitcase, two seconds ago. Sasuke smirked at Naruto's approach to seem more superior. "I didn't come here to critique you about your wardrobe or unsightly posture," he saw the blond relax a little, still keeping his scowl formed perfectly on his face. "I came here to tell you not to talk to my brother. Well, more like stay away."

"Brother?" Naruto tapped his chin with his forefinger. "Oh! You mean that handsome man with such a kind personality that not even you could beat?" Sasuke looked at Naruto with disgust, but the blond only smirked. "Why can't I talk to him? Afraid he might take me away from you? You are quite jealous of your big brother aren't you Teme!"

"I'm not jealous of him." He hissed through clenched teeth. "And while I could careless about what you do, I will not allow him to make you his glorified whore."

The blond furrowed his brows in anger. "I am NOT a whore."

"I never said you were." Sasuke sighed, pinching the bridge between his nose. "I'm saying he has that ability to MAKE people his whore. Whether they want to or not."

"I think your over exaggerating." Naruto scoffed.

"Well, that's a big word for you." Sasuke chuckled, watching the blond grow red with anger. "And I'm not exaggerating. He used to be in a relationship with...Deidara."

Naruto noticed how Sasuke struggled on that name, and the blond couldn't help but think something bad might have happened.

"They had been together for five years. Then one day, Itachi wanted something more from him the hugs and kisses. After that, he just straight up left Deidara." Sasuke gritted his teeth. "He didn't even give a shit that the man who had given everything up for him was hurting more than he could think. He didn't give him another chance and then..."

"Sasuke..."

The raven haired man took a deep breath. "Sorry, I got off track. My point is, I don't want anyone else ending up like Deidara."

The blond looked away. He wanted to know now, what happened to this Deidara person? While the short story didn't hold much information, Naruto could tell there was more to it. Naruto looked over at Sasuke who decided to fold the blond's wrinkled shirt. _"He looks so depressed now. And I mean really depressed, he's resorted to folding MY shirt."_ The blond thought. "So," Naruto began, thinking of a way to clear the awkward atmosphere. "You care about me?" Sasuke stilled, looking up at the blond with what-the-fuck written on his forehead. Naruto chuckled. "Your worried about my well being!" He poked Sasuke in the side, who in turn, swatted his hand away.

Sasuke rolled his eyes, standing up off the bed and walking back towards the door. "Just stay away from him, and maybe I reward you for your good behavior."

Naruto gritted his teeth. _"There's that arrogant bastard again..." _The blond opened his mouth. "...reward?!"

Of course, Sasuke smirked. He always smirked. "Yep. A reward. Anything you want, and I mean anything."

_"How about five thousand dollars and a ticket out of here?"_ Naruto thought, keeping his mouth shut as Sasuke chuckled and turned back towards the door.

The raven haired man kicked a placed the folded shirt on the dresser. "And I won't deny that I do feel a sense of responsibility for you, Dobe, if you know what I mean."

Naruto watched with a confused expression as Sasuke stood by the door with playful eyes. _"What did he mean? Responsible for me?" _He thought to himself. Seconds past, then minutes. It took five minutes before Naruto jumped up off his bed and stomped one foot loudly on the ground. "YOU DUMBASS! I'M NOT A CHILD IF THATS WHAT YOUR IMPLYING! I CAN TAKE CARE OF MYSELF!" The blond picked up his pillow and chucked it roughly towards Sasuke. Said man had already took a step outside and closed door, just in time for the pillow to hit the door and not his preciously gelled hair. Sasuke chuckled, hearing Naruto curse and throw things around the room. "TEME! COME BACK HERE SO I CAN BEAT YOU!"

"If you can catch me." Sasuke had murmured. He heard the click of the door and saw a speck of blond step out from his bedroom. For a second, he wondered if the blond had heard him say that. The raven haired man could feel adrenaline pump through his veins as he dashed down the hallway to his own bedroom. He could hear Naruto running down the opposite hallway, probably trying to remember where Sasuke's room was. For some reason, the raven wanted to be found.

Sasuke closed the door, and tossing himself under the bed. He didn't care if his clothes got dusty, he didn't care if it was un-Uchiha like, In fact, he was trying to shake off the smile that stuck to his face. It felt...wrong, in a way, yet right. His heart thumped with excitement, and he could say that he actually almost felt young again. He closed his eyes, thinking of a day that he had felt like this once before. The only moment he could find was that of the day his brother had played hide and seek with him. When their family had been so right, and not hidden behind a curtain of bloodshed. He wanted to keep it. The smile that he has long since lost. He felt calm and soothed.

But you know that doesn't last long when the person your hiding from is all of a sudden under the bed next you.

**A/N: ahaha, yeah I've done this before when playing hide and seek! You think your safe one moment and then bam! They're next to! T.T gets me everytime. Once again congrats to Dark Blue Princess for getting the correct answer! PM what you want for your one-shot! ^^ so anyway! how was that chapter? **

**Itachi: complete bull poop. That's what this is.**

**Deidara: ...what happened to me Un?! D:****Sasuke: if your going to be underneath MY bed, it better be for some good reason. (licks lips)**

**Lee: Hey! were friends again Gar Gar! but why can't I fight... :( Gaara? Gaara, where'd you go?!**

**Sakura: I need to show up more in this story. :(**

**Ino: Me too. :(**

**Karin: me three! :(**

**Orochimaru: Ah, I wasn't in this...Kabuto, fetch my bath -.-**

**Me: . way to show support guys. way. to. friggin. go. Alright friends so, how many of you want side pairings? (I was already oing to do that) If you do, put down the parings you think there will be! And here's another question! this prize will be...a colored drawing of your choice! (no limit!) max number of winners is three! the question is _*What is a well know common trait the Uzumaki's have that Naruto doesn't inherit?* _OH yeah! before I forget! please please please! leave a question for any of the characters that you have because we will be starting "The Bachelor: Bloopers!" these are just part time segments between chapters. so it's your chance to ask questions!**


End file.
